


Truffle Butter

by sanctimonials



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctimonials/pseuds/sanctimonials
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaning over to Hisoka’s ear, Chrollo told him, ”you’re just my toy to pass the time right now, Hisoka."</p>
<p>With a moan, Chrollo was pulled flush against the redhead. He felt as Hisoka removed his jacket, lips and teeth meeting the skin of his shoulder and neck. Soon, Hisoka made his way back up to his lips, biting and licking into his mouth, swallowing the noises he made. Then, Chrollo felt himself being bodily moved, Hisoka using his strength to flip their positions, the magicians bigger body imposing and stunning. </p>
<p>"I wouldn't want it any other way, <i>boss</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truffle Butter

**Author's Note:**

> quick note: there is some mentions of bile at some points but it is not explicit (no emetophilia)! i'm sorry in advance if this bothers anyone ; n ;'' 
> 
> this is my first HxH fic and my first PWP in a long time (i use "without plot" loosely). the title honestly has nothing to do with the fic, it was just on repeat haha....
> 
> working titles: hisook n spoderman do the do.docx / kidnap n chill.docx

_No man should have nails that long_ , was what Chrollo was thinking as he waited for nine o’clock to arrive. It was a typical, cool night, nothing out of the ordinary for Yorknew at this time of year. He was leaning against a wall next to the entrance of a well known cafe, all tea lights and soft music. He looked like a typical young man waiting for a date. And he was, for the most part. A couple walked out of the cafe, the smell coffee beans and whipped steam, waffles and blood wafting behind them.

 

_He should really cut his nails_.

 

The smell of blood was all in Chrollos mind, he was almost sure of it - in this part of Yorknew the streets were clean and lies paved the road. People laughed with fat wallets and bright fortunes, never knowing how garbage smelled like in summer heat. It was nice in the way a garden growing atop a cemetery was nice, but he digressed and took a look at his watch, turning his wrist slightly away from him.

 

Through the glass face of his watch, he could see a man across the street, sitting on a bench, throwing cards into a storm drain. He stood out amongst the crowd, a man with almost comically red hair, a coquettish tilt to his lips, long, unpainted nails and the aura of a snake. To those who passed by him, he smelled of bubblegum and the faintest hint of copper. Chrollo looked up from his watch to look at the man directly, watching as he got a smile thrown his way. With another practiced flick of the wrist, the deck of cards disappeared and the man got up from his seat on the bench. Chrollo watched as he walked down the street, heeled shoes clicking, hips swaying.

 

"Oh, there you are! did i keep you waiting?"

 

Chrollo turned away from the man, and smiled at the girl, a soft _no, I had just got here_ on his lips. He could feel eyes boring into his back, and he suppressed a shiver as he lead the girl into the cafe. The heavy smell of coffee was tinged by the scent of blood that followed them inside. The girl didn’t notice the smell. Chrollo hoped the night would go well.

 

-

 

"The night turned out well, don't you think, _boss_?"

 

Every time Hisoka opened his mouth, it was hard not to feel sick Chrollo realized. He was almost sure everyone had the same reaction - bile rising up, swallow it down, ignore the sting. Visceral, carnal, and unpleasant were the synonyms Chrollo was sure would be under Hisoka's name if the magician had to be defined. No antonyms. Being in a seedy hotel room with the redhead only seem to heighten the reaction. He pulled the gag tighter over the girl's mouth, wishing it was Hisoka's teeth biting down on the cloth instead.

 

"Oh, _boss_ , you're hurting her."

 

Chrollo brushed his hand against her cheek, feeling the way she flinched from his touch. His face softened with some semblance of guilt, if he truly had any left, and he bent onto his knees, looking up at her. He didn't loosen the tie or the rope bounding her to the chair.

 

"I'm sorry, this isn't really about you," he began softly, an attempt of comfort. He stroked her cheek, and she looked at him with shiny eyes. “I want something your family possesses. I just need you as leverage. I'll let you go after this is settled, I promise.” With a smile at her, he got back to his feet and walked to where the girl's purse was sitting, taking out her phone. He turned it off, placing it in his pocket for safe keeping.

 

"Hisoka," he began, but the magician was already ahead of him, taking a small, nondescript phone out of his pocket. Chrollo sat on the nearby bed and watched as Hisoka went about taking pictures of the girl they had taken. The plan was simple, just a hostage situation that could have a happy ending if her family did as was told. Taking out his book from the inside pocket of his coat and opening from where he had dog eared his spot, Chrollo hoped they did. The girl was pleasant enough during their date and, really, he wasn't _that_ heartless.

 

Hearing the soft clicks of nails softly tapping at the phone pad, Chrollo watched Hisoka from the side of his eye. He would've really wished to have had different company for this plan, Shalnark or Machi, maybe even Phinks if he had to, but Chrollo just couldn't allow Hisoka to just sit idly by. He knew Hisoka was not the most loyal member of the troupe, knew his intentions from the start and that wasn't an issue for most plans. Chrollo couldn't let someone as dangerous as that out of his sight, especially for a plan that could go wrong if Hisoka decided to spill delicate information just for the hell of it. Chrollo needed tonight to go perfectly.

 

And so, he attached Hisoka to his side for the night, his personal mission to keep watch on the magician. But Hisoka had followed his instructions easily, no complaints or odder behavior than ususal. And now it was a waiting game as the rest of the spiders did their respective jobs.

 

"Do you need me to tell them anything else, boss?" Hisoka asked, snapping Chrollo from his thoughts. Chrollo looked up at him from his book. Hisoka's thumb hovering over the keypad, nail just touching the surface.

 

Chrollo shook his head, "no, what i told you to write earlier is fine." Going back to his reading, he added before the redhead could press send, "don't put emojis in the message, Hisoka."

 

And Chrollo may not be heartless in his own opinion, but to Hisoka he surely was if the pout that was thrown at him was any indication. "you're no fun at all, boss.”

 

-

 

The waiting game was becoming exhausting and Chrollo was becoming slightly unnerved. Usually negotiations would be open by now but if the silence from the other members was beginning to weigh on Chrollo’s nerves. He guessed the girl’s father didn’t want her back. _How sad_ would be anyone's initial thought, but Chrollo's was _how annoying_. He knew he had the upper hand at first - children always opened negotiations quickly from his prior experiences - but now he wasn't so confident. _Was I wrong?_

 

And on top of Chrollo's dwindling patience, Hisoka would not stop staring. Chrollo could feel his eyes on the side of his face, pointed and hot. Chrollo suppressed the shudders that threatened to shoot down his spine but the gooseflesh that had broke out on his skin was harder to ignore. Hisoka chuckled from where he was lounging on the adjacent bed.

 

"Oh, _boss_ , you look worried," Hisoka drawled, low and obviously amused by his boss's distress. Chrollo looked up at him with a severe eye, making the magicians smile widen. "Don't be like that, you know i didn't mean to upset you."

 

Chrollo had to chuckle at that. _what a damn liar._ "Of course not, Hisoka. I apologize for the look."

 

Chrollo turned back to his book, determined to ignore the worrisome rock that had made home in the pit of his stomach. But it was difficult, especially now since the girl was becoming more obviously anxious as the night went on. But she wasn’t a problem and usually Chrollo kept his cool under stressful situations. But the gang leader was mostly at his wits end because Hisoka just would _not. Stop. Staring_.

 

"Hisoka, can I help you?”

 

Hisoka hummed, his leer still fixed on Chrollo.

 

"Boss, I know how we can pass the time…” 

 

“I’m not interested,” Chrollo deadpanned, ignoring Hisoka’s response of _so mean._ It was harder to ignore when he felt nails skimming the back of his neck. Chrollo commended himself on not starting, but it was unnerving knowing Hisoka moved without even the slightest of noises. _Such a dangerous man_ , Chrollo mused, but he had to admit. He was glad such a deadly person was on his team. Even if said person was a part of his team only to fight and kill him. Feeling the redhead’s nails against his neck only reminded him of this fact, as they skimmed and dragged against the sensitive, weak skin. _If Hisoka wanted to he could kill me at this moment,_ Chrollo thought. His knife was safely tucked on his person, but he wondered if he could get to it on time before Hisoka slit his throat with a card. 

 

And it made Chrollo shiver, the thought of killing Hisoka as the magician killed him. He was sure the magician could feel the hunger rolling off of him, and he was proven right when he was pulled sharply back by his hair, lips clashing against his. He felt the press of Hisoka's body against his back, could felt the redhead’s erection as it pressed against his spine. He moaned, heat pooling low in his belly. Breaking their kiss, Chrollo turned to Hisoka to push him onto the bed, making his way up the magicians body. 

 

Leaning over to Hisoka’s ear, Chrollo told him, ”you’re just my toy to pass the time right now, Hisoka."

 

With a moan, Chrollo was pulled flush against the redhead. He felt as Hisoka removed his jacket, lips and teeth meeting the skin of his shoulder and neck. Soon, Hisoka made his way back up to his lips, biting and licking into his mouth, swallowing the noises he made. Then, Chrollo felt himself being bodily moved, Hisoka using his strength to flip their positions, the magicians bigger body imposing and stunning. 

 

Chrollo watched as Hisoka looked at him with those half lidded eyes, as he arched a fine eyebrow and pulled the smaller man up, pushing their lips together again. Chrollo could feel Hisoka’s nails as he touched down his body, exploring the planes of lean muscle, making its way to where Chrollo’s very obvious erection was straining against his pants. Chrollo broke his kiss with the redhead with a hiss, turning his face away from the magician as he bucked into Hisoka’s palm. With a bite under Chrollo’s ear, Hisoka forwent furthering the kisses, the delicate touches of skin, all of the niceties they both knew wouldn’t mean shit between them and began grinding against Chrollo, hard and aggressive. Over the sound of his blood rushing in his ears, and his own moans, Chrollo almost missed Hisoka saying something lowly into this ear.

 

"I wouldn't want it any other way, _boss_.”

-

Chrollo pushed a finger inside himself, inhaling a small, but sharp, breath as he stretched himself. He could feel Hisoka almost arching from under his thighs, body rippling with want and impatience. Chrollo leaned onto his knees and sunk his finger deep, curling his finger slightly as he pulled out. He added another digit, a soft sound escaping him. Hisoka grabbed his thighs,

nails digging, and moaned, "oh, _boss_ , why didn’t you let me?"

 

"What? And let those nails of yours inside of me?” He chuckled, still moving his fingers deep inside himself.

 

"Hm, they're not _that_ long," Hisoka hummed, dragging his nails up the sensitive skin of Chrollo's thighs, then sinking them into his ass, pulling the cheeks apart. Chrollo cried out, caught by surprise. “See? Look - “ Chrollo could feel the sharp tip of Hisoka’s nail as he pushed a finger inside of him, against his own. It hurt and it stung and it felt _wonderful_. Following Hisoka’s rhythm, feeling the sting of his nail as it pumped deeper into him, curled up against his walls, Chrollo couldn’t help the low moan that escaped him. With a chuckle, Hisoka’s voice licked at his ear, “See, boss? It’s not so bad.”

 

This night was going to be long.

 

-

 

Hisoka was hot inside of him, full and _satisfying_. Chrollo bucked his hips slightly, taking a deep breath as he felt the magician's cock rub against his prostate. But he maneuvered away from it, not ready, not yet. Lifting his hips higher, Chrollo began to ride Hisoka in earnest, hearing the man moan, unashamed, and heedless of the girl in the room with them.

 

Suddenly remembering the girl, Chrollo felt fire surge down his spine and curl deep in his gut. He moaned, suddenly desperate and too, too hot. grabbing Hisoka by the shoulders for support, Chrollo lifted his hips, slamming himself down onto the redhead's cock. Chrollo could hear Hisoka practically purring from under him, softly undulating his hips to meet with his vicious riding. But that's all Hisoka was doing, purring, melting, and it was distracting, that wasn't what Chrollo _wanted_. Snapping his hips forward instead of up, Chrollo heard Hisoka hiss and grab at his thighs, nails digging deep.

 

He saw red spring out from the meat of his thighs. It matched Hisoka's nail varnish, and it made a small wet trail down to the bedding. Hisoka moaned, digging his nails deeper. Chrollo whimpered, scratching down Hisoka's chest. There was a faint wail behind them, and Chrollo was suddenly pushed to his back, his head lolling over the side of the bed to look at the girl. He watched her as she cried, the gag in her mouth muffling her sobs, and Chrollo cried out as Hisoka rammed into him. It was painful, it was dizzying, it was lighting fire under his skin. With the sharp smell of blood in the air, the girl's muffled cries and Hisoka's nails digging into his hips, Chrollo could feel the coil in his gut tighten, pull something from deep in his spine, twisting and twisting and _hotter and harder and._

 

"God, _fuck_!"

 

-

 

The girl was choking. Chrollo could see it in her face that the gag in her mouth was pushing against the back of her throat. She was turning red, flushed and teary eyed. He could hear her muffled gags in the air but just barely. Hisoka was moaning too loudly, too appreciative of his own voice. Chrollo locked eyes with the girl and watched as she struggled. He felt his gut heat up, low ambers trying to burn again, and Hisoka was choking him, making his gags mask the girl's.

 

Chrollo opened his mouth more, feeling the stretch in his jaw as Hisoka slipped his cock further into his mouth. He was too spent to even lick at the shaft as it passed his tongue, hot and thick. If he flicked his tongue up, or pressed it flat, he was sure could feel the thick vein. He didn't, and Hisoka kept pushing his cock into Chrollo's mouth until it grazed the back of his throat. Chrollo retched, Hisoka's dick throbbing against his tongue.

 

Grabbing Chrollo by the back of the head, Hisoka pulled his head up, making the head of his cock slide into the smaller man’s throat, heedless of the heaving. Moaning deeply at Chrollo's flushed face, he pushed deeper, clearly enjoying every gag, every swallow the man failed to do. Then, in a gesture some would think was pity, he pulled his hips back, allowing Chrollo the chance to breathe.

 

Chrollo inhaled sharply, knowing pity was not in Hisoka's vocabulary.

 

Using the hand holding Chrollo's hair as an anchor, Hisoka snapped his hips back, pushing past the retching. With a smile down at Chrollo, he pulled back out only to snap his hips back in. Harsh breathing filled the air, and Chrollo felt spit dripping down his lip. He felt Hisoka grab his chin with his other hand, rubbing a thumb against the wetness on his chin. He felt the digit slowly make its way up onto his bottom lip, feeling where Hisoka fucked into his open mouth. Hisoka moaned, "use teeth, _boss_."

 

Chrollo pulled his lips back, almost an animalistic baring of teeth, and bit down slightly. Hisoka cursed, digging his fingers into Chrollo's scalp, slamming his hips faster into the pliant mouth. He moaned and took it, allowed Hisoka to use him.

 

Chrollo could feel Hisoka's thrusts become unstable, rhythm lost in favor of more stimulation. The grip on his head was painful now, and his jaw was aching fiercely, shots of pain firing down his neck with every one of Hisoka's thrusts. But Chrollo let Hisoka continue, let him pull at his hair, let him moan, let _me_ cum, _boss, fuck, Chrol - oh fuck, oh, oh! Boss!_

 

Chrollo swallowed, and he swore Hisoka tasted like bile.

 

-

 

"I'm sorry about that."

 

The girl sniffled, looking steadfastly at the floor. Chrollo didn't care for a response, he knew he wasn't going to get one. He simply continued as he pressed a cold, wet cloth to the edges of the girls mouth where the fabric had cut into her skin.

 

"I was hoping to control myself. I guess I couldn't. Don't hold it against me."

 

Before the girl could respond, even if she didn't want to, Hisoka came back into the room from the bathroom. He looked just as put together as he did before their tryst, leaning against the wall and looking through his phone. Chrollo stood up from where he was kneeling before the girl, putting the cloth on a nearby table.

 

"Oh, boss, everyone's finished," Hisoka announced, a smile on his face. "We can finish now."

 

Chrollo hummed in acknowledgement. Getting redressed, he asked, "did it go as planned?"

 

"Not at all," Hisoka practically purred. Chrollo could smell his arousal in the air, thick and suffocating, despite what they had just done. Chrollo sighed. _What a waste_.

 

“ _Boss_?"

 

"Ok," Chrollo conceded, as he kept on getting dressed. "Do the honors."

 

Chrollo couldn't hear a thing, it was done so quickly. But the hot stench of copper filled the air, along with Hisoka's arousal. He felt Hisoka's body press up behind him, watched as Hisoka's arms wrapped him in embrace. His right hand had a line of blood on it. He felt guilty for lying to the girl, but he felt no regret. He was sure Hisoka did not either. He leaned into Hisoka's embrace slightly, taking in the smell of blood and bubblegum. Then he stood up straight, walked away from Hisoka to grab his jacket and pull it on. The night was over, he didn't need to deal with the magician any longer.

 

Sitting on the bed, and opening his book to where he last dog eared it, Chrollo simply commanded, "Tell Shizuku to come and meet her downstairs."

 

With a "yes, boss" and soft click of heels Hisoka left the room. Looking up from his book at the body that once was such a sweet girl, Chrollo sighed and rubbed at his temple. _What a terrible night._

 


End file.
